


The World Was Wide Enough/Ten Duel Commandments

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Minor Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Minor Alexander Hamilton/Angelica Schuyler, Minor Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Unrequited Love, also hamilton narrates some, narrator: aaron burr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aaron Burr narrates the life of Alexander Hamilton, throughout high school years and up until his death.OR: your typical "what if Hamilton was set in high school" fic





	The World Was Wide Enough/Ten Duel Commandments

“Alexander.”

“Aaron Burr, sir.”

Before you jump to conclusions, there are ten things you need to know. And, as scumbag Hamilton would do it, I have compiled them in a neat list for your benefit:

  1. The reason
  2. Our crews
  3. The time and place
  4. The ins and outs of the fight
  5. I didn’t know what would be the outcome
  6. Who we sent our notes to
  7. Our Sins
  8. The negotiations
  9. The extent of our courage
  10. We counted together



I wish I could tell you what had been happening in his brain.

Or…

Nevermind, you’ll understand eventually.


End file.
